<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>器 by FFFORI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454447">器</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI'>FFFORI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, And I need some drink..., Bottom Sai, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, I WANT TO FUCK SAI, I don’t accept insult if you don’t like this work, I really want to fuck Sai’s tattooed tongue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Sai, Then we got this work, Voluntary sex, blowjob, cum dump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不敢相信全网没有佐井做0的文学，我现在就要搞一个立刻马上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Shimura Danzou, mob Sai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>抹布，大量口交，足交，指交，物化佐井，浪仔佐井，佐井是一个木得感情的飞机杯。<br/>写得臭也不许骂我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  他想，如果这是团藏大人要他办的事，他会一丝不苟地完成。团藏坐在高背椅上，佐井跪在他的腿间，埋头舔舐自己上司的阴茎。团藏哼了一声，并不是因为佐井技艺不精，他也不需要提醒佐井接下来他应该做些什么。在之前无数次的过程中，佐井已经轻车熟路。团藏只是觉得自己真是有又一把称手的刀。佐井还穿着根的制服，没有斗篷，弯腰吞吐着阴茎的时候会露出一大截后腰，臀缝在过低的裤腰下暴露出来。根的制服不是露腰的设计，但是在拿到制服的第二天，团藏就发现他的这位下属将腰部的布料剪去了。在接下来的日子里，佐井露着腰在根的基地里走来走去，他看着这位忍者露出来的苍白肌肤上不时出现的手掌形淤青陷入沉思。佐井的暗色制服将他隐藏在昏暗的环境里，那露出的一大截白的晃眼的后腰在黑暗中仍然是那么显眼。一块白色的肉，一个白色的器。他就是团藏大人最称手的工具，不管是用来杀人，还是用来容纳欲望。佐井将双手背在身后，小心地移动着头部，放松喉咙，尽力地让团藏大人的阴茎进入到更深的地方。他现在还不能用手，因为他要为大名们提供一个干净清爽的使用体验，而他们现在没有时间再给佐井重新清理一遍了。</p><p>  团藏的阴茎深深地插在他的食道里，佐井小声呜咽起来。现在已经很少有肉体上的疼痛能让佐井叫出声来了，他之所以发出痛呼，是因为他学过如何让上他的人爽到。他艰难地收缩喉部的肌肉，将阴茎分泌出的前列腺液吞进肚子里。在吞吐的过程中，团藏的阴毛蹭过他的鼻尖，浓重的体味让他难以呼吸。而这让他控制不住地开始收缩喉部的肌肉，让湿滑的肉腔规律地挤压起团藏的阴茎。他会先用上力气收缩深处的肌肉，用喉头的软肉去揉捏膨大的龟头，同时他会微微抬起舌面，将舌面卷成口中阴茎的弧度，末了，佐井的嘴唇也不忘蠕动着抚慰着裸露在外的部分。这时佐井的头发突然被拽住，团藏紧紧扯着他的头发，发狠地顶胯，每一下都深深顶进他的食道。他的鼻尖佐井配合地放松肌肉，用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，让自己的口腔更加轻易地容纳老人的阴茎。团藏喘着粗气，圈住阴茎的的底部，把那根东西从佐井的嘴里拔出来。拔出来的时候还有不少清液沾在佐井微微红肿的嘴唇上，连出一条银丝。佐井顺从地伸出舌头，团藏握着自己涨成紫红色的阴茎抵着他亲自留下的舌祸根绝之印摩擦，佐井的舌尖不时勾过他的冠状沟，团藏只觉得眼前发白，要射了出来。他吸了口气，放慢了摩擦的速度，握着粗短的鸡巴一下一下拍打在佐井的舌面上。佐井还是一副沉醉的表情，合不上的嘴里“啊啊”地叫唤着，团藏再也忍不住了，手一松，将精液射在舌面黑色的卦象上。佐井眨眨眼睛，等待团藏大人的射精结束之后，舌头一卷将苦涩的精液吞下肚去，然后往前膝行一步，凑过去舔干净了团藏阴茎上残余的液体，然后仔细地替团藏大人将疲软的阴茎放回裤子里，站起身来以后深深鞠了一躬：“团藏大人，我出发了。” 团藏略微点头，开口的时候声音沙哑：“去吧。”他不需要多余的叮嘱，他知道佐井是他手下的名器。</p><p>  佐井跪在大名们所在的房间门口拉开门，走到房间内，再重新跪下，将纸门关起来。做完这一切之后，他转过身来面对着满屋早已等待着他的大名们，重新并拢双膝跪下来，双手贴上地面，深深地弯下上半身，郑重地说道：“在下佐井，是团藏大人派来服侍您们的，请大人们随意使用。” 在进门的一瞬间，他已经将房间里的人都扫视了一遍，大部分是常常光顾他认识的大名，还有一些是他没见过的生面孔。但记住这一切又有什么意义呢，他只需要保证让各位大人们乘兴而归，同时也让团藏大人从中获利。有大名已经笑出声来，迫不及待地解开自己浴衣的腰带，像是逗弄猫咪一样轻声呼唤着佐井的名字。佐井顺从地垂下脖颈，柔软的黑色发丝散落两边，露出没有血色的后颈，然后双手以拳撑地，拖着双腿向大名慢慢跪行爬去。佐井皮肤苍白，面无表情，他大部分时候的表现甚至都不像一个人类，他更像一个没有生命的人偶，会完全按照主人的意愿行事。他有在认真做一个乖巧的玩具。他在杀戮的时候沾染上浓烈的深红，在做爱的时候，才像一个普通人类一样，肌肤底下透出健康的粉色。大名没有催促他，一屋子权贵饶有兴致地观赏佐井跪行前进，权当是前戏似的表演。等到他终于爬到大名面前，对方才露出焦急的心态。佐井垂下眼皮，支起身体向两边转了转头，伸出他打上了卦象的舌头向大名们展示。操过他的所有人都喜欢他的舌头，喜欢用鸡巴摩擦那个无法消除的卦象，喜欢将精液射在上面，然后看他吞吃下去。</p><p>现在佐井用他那根有名的舌头自下而上地重重舔过大名半勃的鸡巴，在舔的过程中他用饱含爱意的眼神注视着大名。为了方便动作，他得支起上半身，有人把手从他的衣服下摆里伸进去，抚摸着他贫瘠的乳肉，在他的乳头上又拧又掐。他痛得向后缩去，却有人在他撅起的屁股上重重打了一巴掌。一双大手抓住了他穿着白袜的双脚，这让佐井重心一个不稳，一个倾身将眼前的龟头含进嘴里吮吸。那双手紧紧箍着他的双脚，有火热的鸡巴插进双脚之间的缝隙里，就着棉袜摩擦着。佐井感觉到了无数双手覆盖上他的身体，他好像陷入沼泽里，被滚烫甜腻的欲望裹挟着沉入深渊。用戴着半截手套的手掌去抚摸大名的卵蛋，他手指的部分被粗糙的布料包裹，但是却露出了微凉的细腻掌心。在他极其富有技巧性的抚摸下，大名几乎是立刻硬了起来，手指插进佐井的发间，扯下他的木叶护额扔向房间的角落。佐井像是根本没有注意到被扯下来的护额，专心致志地舔舐嘴里的鸡巴。</p><p>  他的裤子被脱了下来，但是被精液弄得黏糊糊，脏兮兮的袜子还留在脚上。佐井这才有功夫停下揉弄大名的卵蛋，甚至吐出口中的阴茎，转过头去微笑着注视着大名们，双手伸到后面去掰开自己的臀肉，露出早已被根剃过毛的下体，和透着粉色，现在正一张一合的湿润穴口：“请享用我。”</p><p>“直接插进来没有问题吗？” 有大名已经伸出指腹按上了湿润的穴口，佐井呻吟起来，将自己的臀瓣掰得更开了：“大人们无需担心，怎么使用都是可以的。” “诶是真的。” “木叶的忍者真是了不起啊！” “可是怎么说我们也得验证一下吧。” 有人这么说着，已经将一根手指伸进了佐井的穴。佐井的额头抵住面前大名的腿根，呼出的热气吐在大名勃起的鸡巴根部，他将屁股撅的更高了，好方便大名们的手指抠挖，中途他有一直好好用手扶着自己的臀肉，不让小巧挺翘的臀部妨碍到大名的动作。他现在没办法用双手支撑身体，只能用膝盖保持着身体的平衡，而他的嘴里含着大名的鸡巴，过量的口水从他合不上的嘴里流出来，将大名的阴毛粘成一缕一缕的。佐井小心翼翼地调整着自己的呼吸，腹部的肌肉一张一舒，连带着乳头摩擦着粗糙的布料。但是在吸气的时候，屁眼里手指的感觉更鲜明了。他身后有人啧啧称奇：“真是不得了的小穴啊！真的在吃手指呢！” “从外面看有什么了不起的，得插进来才知道有多好啊！” 插在他身体里的男人勾了勾手指，佐井发着抖将屁股撅的老高，小幅度地摇晃着臀部，穴肉用温柔的力道含着男人的手指，在一张一合之间吐出些晶莹的水来。</p><p>  于是大名们开始体验起佐井的内腔，大人们轮番把自己的手指插进去，然后讨论着触感：“真的有很多水呢……” “忍者的身体真是耐用啊！” “碰到敏感点的时候发出的声音很可爱哦。” “而且他的口腔也会收紧呢。” 正在操着佐井的嘴的男人这样评价道。不仅仅是嘴巴，在被按上前列腺的时候，佐井浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。他本能地向上拱起背，但是被一只汗津津的手按了下去，这让他体内敏感的腺体被粗糙的指腹重重地压上，如涨潮般不可抗拒的快感涌上来，把他拍在男人的鸡巴上。佐井痉挛着射了，穴口里一股一股地涌出水来。大名射在他嘴里的精液也忘了咽下去，大名倒是没有不满，而是怜爱地捏了捏他收不回去的舌尖，在他舌面的卦象上蹭了两把刚射完精的鸡巴，发现擦不干净以后便抽出鸡巴，过多的精液混着佐井自己的唾液流下舌头，沿着佐井使不上力气的下巴滴落到榻榻米上。大名摸了摸佐井如墨的软发，拎起一截擦干净了自己的鸡巴。等到大名们都用手指玩过了佐井的穴，他又一次地被男人的鸡巴操开了。他们让佐井跪在地上，攥着他的细腰从背后操他。有些大名喜欢射在里面，还有的喜欢拔出来，射在他被撞得通红的屁股上。当然还有其他的部位。根忍者的身体变成一块瓷盘，盛满了颜色各有深浅的浊液。</p><p>  等到所有人都享用完了佐井的身体，大名们双手合十，向倒在地上，已经无法动弹的佐井点头致谢：“谢谢款待。” 佐井痴痴笑起来，挣扎着想要伸出手掌捂住合不上的穴口。浓精从他的屁眼里淌出来，把他的双腿间弄的更加粘腻。他最终还是失败了。脱力地倒在榻榻米上，胡乱地低声叫唤着什么，缩不回去的舌头垂在嘴唇旁，卦象已经被精液覆盖，看不出原来的图案了。大名们见他无法动弹，体贴地出门，招来了两位根的忍者。两位根的忍者们恭恭敬敬地对大名们行完礼，两个人便一头一脚，架起已经被干痴了的浑身精液的同伴，用瞬身之术离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>简单说一下后续的大纲不知道什么时候会写：</p><p>根的成员们只能玩大名和团藏完剩下的。佐井被抬回总部以后还要接着服务根的成员。佐井跪在地上被插得摇着头嗷呜嗷呜小声叫唤，根的成员拿出他的毛笔在他的蛋下面画了一个批，问佐井想不想玩爽的。佐井都被干迷糊了，伸出来的舌头上全是精液，但还是点着头用忍法把批变成真的了。根的忍者一边干他的屁眼一边用手指抠他的墨水批，抠得佐井脚趾都蜷起来了爽到惨叫。画出来的批也有感觉。然后根的成员在佐井的背上画正字计数。结束的时候佐井背上画满了正字，他也无力支撑墨水忍法，墨水批啪唧一声炸开来，他的腿间黑色的墨水和白色的精液混在一起。佐井倒在榻榻米上，黑色的是他的发与墨，白色的是他的肤与人们留下来的精液。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>弱智番外：<br/>在吃鸡吧的佐井：好吃...<br/>大名：是好吃还是好看？<br/>佐井：都好都好。<br/>大名：你给我翻译翻译什么叫好吃？</p><p>我为什么会写这种怪东西</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>